bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Makoto Kibune
Makoto Kibune (貴船 理, Kibune Makoto) is one of the key figures of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. AppearanceEdit Makoto has red brown hair, slicked back, with one strand from his bangs arced up and the ends curving forward. His yellow eyes are easily seen behind his purple-rimmed glasses. Under the standard Shinigami uniform he wears a light purple sweater.1 When he was in the Shin'ō Academy, his hair was shorter and slicked back with the ends curving upwards and his glasses had oval shaped frames.2 PersonalityEdit When still in the Shinigami Academy, he held everyone around him in disregard. In order to achieve his goals, he was willing to push past all others that opposed him.2Appearing to be soft and friendly to his subordinates, he is intolerant of failure, calling those that fall in battle "trash."3 HistoryEdit Makoto was once a top student at the Shin'ō Academy, but his focus on becoming more powerful at the expense of all else precluded him from gaining a position in the Gotei 13. Though he had learned his Shikai and excelled in killing Hollows, his disregard for the lives of his comrades kept him from advancing in rank once he had joined. He even stood trial before Central 46 for injuring another Shinigami when fighting a Hollow. Disgusted, he quit his squad and joined one of the patrol squads under Shūsuke Amagai. Around this time, he became a servant of Gyōkaku Kumoi and gained a Bakkōtō that increased his power exponentially, though his exact role in Kumoi's plans is unclear.2 PlotEdit New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Shūsuke Amagai became captain of the 3rd Division, he appointed Makoto as the 3rd seat, leaving Lieutenant Izuru Kira to insure some transition.1 Upon realizing that the squad became too reliant on Gin Ichimaru, Shūsuke decides to begin sending them on missions to help build trust and teamwork. While investigating some old ruins, the ground gives beneath Izuru and himself, making them fall into the execution pit. Izuru hesitates as he sees the several caged Hollows around. Makoto begins to fight Izuru, as he was showing weakness.3 Later, this is revealed to be deliberate on Shūsuke's part. Izuru sees him enter the Kasumiōji Clan's compound,4 and asks him the next day while on patrol. Makoto calmly denies it, and leads the 3rd Division on a strike against Menos Grande. Several other squads interfere and Shūsuke coordinates them to kill the enemy. Makoto is seen by Kira recording something. After the battle, Makoto is seen releasing a Hell Butterfly.5 After the events of Ichigo Kurosaki's interruption of Shū Kannogi and "Rurichiyo Kasumiōji's" wedding, Makoto appears before a captured Rurichiyo Kasumiōji to tell her that he will be eliminating Ichigo. After leaving, he is encountered by Sugama, one of the members of the 3rd Squad.6 Makoto is able to easily tell that he is drunk from the party that he went to. Sugama is then promptly killed after revealing that he had witnessed Makoto coming out of the Kasumiōji Clan's Manor. This prompts suspicion with Izuru and Amagai when they learn that Sugama did not return from the party that he went to after going to look for Makoto. Amagai then orders Izuru to find Makoto.6 Makoto once more visits Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, only to be hunted down by Izuru.7 The two engage in a fight where Izuru uses his Zanpakutō's special ability to double Reppū's weight. Merging with his Bakkōtō, Makoto levitates Reppū and attacks Izuru from a distance. He knocks Izuru down and prepares to finish him, but Izuru still evades the attacks.2 Izuru analyzes the situation and realizes Makoto is relying on his Bakkōtō to stabilize Reppū's weight. With that in mind, Izuru continues to attack, increasing the weight too much and breaking through his defense. Makoto's Bakkōtō then consumes him as he ends up burning on the ground.8 Powers & AbilitiesEdit Expert Swordsman: Makoto is shown to be highly proficient in the wielding of his Zanpakutō. He was confident enough to fight his superior, 3rd division Lieutenant, Izuru Kira. This confidence seemingly comes from his swordsmanship skills, implying that he is at least as well versed in swordsmanship as a Lieutenant.9 Shunpo Expert: Makoto is proficient in the use of Shunpo allowing him to keep up with at least other Lieutenant level Shinigami.9 High Spiritual Power: Despite being a seated officer of the Gotei 13, Makoto boasts a high spiritual energy at the level of lieutenant.39 Expert Manipulator: Makoto demonstrated himself through his appearance to be highly deceitful. Despite his utter loathing of incompetence, he would constantly appear to be a kind and considerate person, making it easier to gain others' trust and gather information.3 ZanpakutōEdit Reppū (烈風, "Gale"): A regular katana with a black hilt and eye shaped guard. On the guard are eight squares (three on each side, one at each tip).3 * Shikai: It is released with the command "Rage Violently" (荒れ狂え, are kurue;"Rampage" in the English version). Makoto swipes his left hand across the blade then moves his Zanpakutō in a horizontal line.3 With that comes a release of blue spiritual energy.2 When released it takes the form of a large, three-bladed weapon connected with a straight pole, with two edges extending like arrow points and the third shaped like a fan in between them.3 While the blade is completely black, Reppū was later given a silver design over the arrow points to conceal his Bakkōtō.2 * Bankai: Not Achieved. BakkōtōEdit : Bakkōtō Enhanced Ability: Makoto's Bakkōtō comes in two parts, one which he keeps attached to his Zanpakutō, which grows to cover the blade tips, and the other half which he keeps hidden in his left pants' pocket.2 With the half connected to Reppū, Makoto can telekinetically control the sword.310 This allows him to attack enemies from any direction and spin the blade like a saw.2 He hides the Bakkōtō's flesh parts on his Shikai with silver coverings on the flat of the spearhead-shaped blades.8 When merged with both halves, the extra power allows Makoto to compensate for the powers of Izuru Kira's Wabisuke.9 QuotesEdit * (To Izuru Kira) "I will eliminate everyone like you, powerless fools promoted to positions like lieutenant! To be weak is a sin. I will not allow men like you are in that position! You couldn't even stop the previous captain's betrayal! His existence without power haven't right to be above me!2